With the support of the OPD-GCRC we are determining the effect of marijuana use in both adolescence and adult on important cardiovascular risk factors such as weight, blood pressure, cholesterol, physical activity and use of preventive health services. Data on marijuana use were collected in 1981, 1982, 1994 and 1996-97. We are continuing to complete the fourth assessment and are approaching 400 assessments, Thirty-five (35) patients were assessed in the OPD-GCRC in the last year. Analysis of the data will begin this year.